


Glamily

by curlysupergirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adam Lambert's Top Hat, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some of my drawings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glamily

Tommy:)  
https://www.adamofficial.com/us/photos/tommy-5

Adam and Tommy Playing  
https://www.adamofficial.com/us/photos/adam-and-tommy-playing

Glam Nation  
http://www.adamofficial.com/us/photos/adam-lambert-glam-nation-live

Pretty Kitty  
http://www.adamofficial.com/us/photos/tommy-joe-ratliff-aka-pretty-kitty

Smokin' Hot  
http://www.adamofficial.com/us/photos/smokin-hot-adamp


End file.
